Animatronic Donald Duck
'''Animatronic Donald Duck '''is a robotic version of Donald Duck who was built by the Mad Doctor as a friend for Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. In Epic Mickey Donald's robotic counterpart appears in Bog Easy (Wasteland's version of Disneyland's New Orleans Square area). Like Goofy and Daisy, Donald's parts have been scattered in places inside Lonesome Manor, and his quest requires that Mickey must retrieve them. Here are the location of his parts in the Lonesome Manor: *The first part is at the Library. It is hidden behind the walls when you first enter the Library (where there are moving shelves). *The second part is at the Ballroom. Thin both walls on the left and right side of the Ballroom. There should be two pressure buttons on each wall. Use anvils to press them on. The turntables will begin to float. Jump on them to reach the higher platform (some kind of balcony). Jump to the platform on your left. There should be a blue chest holding Donald's part. *The third part is at the Attic. Jump up to the upper trolley track, run down the track until you reach the wooden platform where a blue chest will be. Which will contain Donald's part. *The last part will be given by the Ghost Gabriel if you repaired the Organ at the Ballroom. Later, if Donald has been put back together, it is shown that a Spatter was playing with a Donald voodoo doll, which, of course, was having an effect on Donald. He asks you to find someone who will take care of it. Mickey can either give it to Daisy or Big Bad Pete. Donald also gives the player a quest to tell Pirate Moody to fix his boat in OsTown. If you didn't drop the safe on Moody, earlier that is. In the Happy Ending, Donald is seen talking with a Gremlin, only to get scared by one of the Lonesome Ghosts, causing Donald to go into one of his famous temper tantrums on the ghost. In the Sad Ending, a Spatter can be seen crawling and gnawing on Donald's container as he is still trapped without a body. In Epic Mickey 2: Power of Two Animatronic Donald reappears in the sequel to Epic Mickey in Episode 3, there, Donald has problems with his Boat, and he is late for his meeting with Daisy. Mickey has to help the Animatronic Donald. Mickey can fix or not fix his boat. According to Daisy, he is somewhere in Bog Easy. Depending on whether Mickey fixed the boat, in the Good Ending, Donald gives flowers for Daisy, and she accepts. However, in the Bad Ending, Daisy rejects the flowers if either Mickey and Oswald didn't fix the boat, they sold the real gear during the quest, or they gave Gremlin Sparks a gag gear from Gilbert for the boat, although it is unknown what happens to the boat if the gag gear is in place. There is also a possible chance to do this quest in the Epilogue if you haven't done it during the storyline of the main game. Category:Protagonists